


Orange Charisma Check

by FloatAlong



Series: From Town to Town [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatAlong/pseuds/FloatAlong
Summary: Nate & MacCready are ready to cash in on another completed settlement quest, but MacCready has only one thing on his mind and makes an unusual request for a reward...
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor
Series: From Town to Town [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097183
Kudos: 16





	Orange Charisma Check

‘Don’t worry,’ Nate said, trying to be reassuring. ‘You won’t have to worry about those super mutants bothering you anymore.’

Nate fancied he heard MacCready tut behind him. He always seemed to think Nate was too soft, especially when it came to negotiating rewards. Fortunately it seemed the farmer, dressed in his filthy clothes and leaning on his splintering porch railings, didn’t hear him.

‘I’ll be thanking you kindly sir – me an’ the boys’ll be able to sleep more soundly at night without having to worry about gettin’ murdered in our beds.’

‘Well, anything I can do to help,’ Nate affirmed. There was an awkward pause before MacCready elbowed him in the ribs, maybe a little rougher than necessary to get his point across. ‘Uh, but I think we were promised some kind of reward.’

‘Oh, of course!’ The farmer tottered down his makeshift breezeblock steps to approach them more convivially. ‘As I said before, we don’t have much in the way of caps. But y’all are welcome to use our workshop, should the fancy take you, and I do have somethin’ else – a ceremonial sword, passed down through generations, which I’d like you boys to have –’

‘Pass,’ MacCready interrupted. ‘Do you have any beds?’

The farmer seemed taken aback. ‘Beds? I mean, after what you’ve done for us, you’re more than welcome to stay the night. Or for as many nights as you’d –’

MacCready held up a finger to silence him. ‘I’m not just talking about sleeping bags, or mattresses thrown on the floor. Do you have a proper bed, with a frame ‘n’ stuff? I’ve been sleeping on the floor of the last three settlements we’ve drifted through because this assho- this _jerk_ can’t be bothered to build any.’

‘Oh I see,’ the farmer said, wringing his hands. ‘Well I have a bed, a proper bed as you say sir, in the cabin. I normally sleep in that one, an’ the boys’ll sleep on the mattresses on the floor, but I’m sure for tonight you could definitely…’ his eyes flicked nervously between the two of them for a moment. ‘…Both use that one if you wanted to. I’m sure we could push the two mattresses together on the floor so there’ll be room for me an’ my sons…’

‘Not exactly what I had in mind,’ MacCready sang, skipping past the farmer and up the steps that he had just descended. Nate looked on with interest – the negotiating had always been left to him. What was so important this time? What exactly _did_ MacCready have in mind?

Apparently, the farmer wasn’t sure either. ‘I’m beggin’ your pardon, sirs, but I don’t quite follow…’ he mumbled.

‘You’d have to sleep somewhere else,’ MacCready explained. ‘Take the mattresses, by all means, and dump them in that little shed-thing you have over there. But I want the bed, and the cabin all to ourselves. For tonight,’ he finished with a cocky grin.

Oh God, thought Nate. So this is what he’s up to.

‘Beggin’ your pardon again, sir, but the shed isn’t really… it’s not the ideal shelter, so to speak, and it would be pretty draughty…’

‘Trust me, you wouldn’t want to be in the cabin with us two,’ MacCready spoke over him. ‘Because it’s been _days_ , if you know what I mean, and I’m planning on being _loud_.’

Nate felt himself redden, and felt blessed that it was dark already. He couldn’t look.

It seemed the farmer wasn’t sure what to say. ‘Um… I, err…’

‘Come on friend, remember how much we’ve helped you. Probably saved your lives, even. And this is only an inconvenience for one night.’ MacCready really was all flash and pizzazz now; he’d set his sights on something he wanted and he wasn’t going to stop until he got it; Nate could see that.

Somehow, the farmer agreed. Nate could only look on in amused embarrassment as MacCready helped the farmer and his twenty-something sons shift their two saggy, decaying mattresses out of the cabin and into the storage shed outside. They brought a lantern with them and agreed to settle down for the night. After a few minutes, Nate was shutting the door of the cabin behind him, closing his eyes and letting his head thunk back against the roughly shaven wood.

‘I can’t believe you actually kicked them out of their own house,’ he was saying, his eyes still closed. ‘That shed doesn’t even have a door.’

‘It’s for their own good, babe,’ came MacCready’s reply. He sounded like he was shuffling around the room, setting his gear down. ‘I mean, they’re still gonna be able to hear me, but it’d be a little awkward if they were actually in the same room.’

There was a pause, and when he next spoke, his voice came from directly in front of Nate. ‘Not that it would stop me, right now. Not given how much I want it.’

Nate opened his eyes in surprise. There MacCready was, his coat and hat already off, staring at him longingly. He held the gaze for a moment before leaning in for a slow, passionate, open-mouthed kiss.

It was true; it had been more than a few days since they’d had any alone time. Nate felt his hands moving of their own accord, first grasping MacCready by the waist and then sliding down onto his ass. His… _bare_ ass. Boy. Nate’s eyes had only been closed a moment and MacCready had somehow managed to get almost completely undressed already. He looked down to check – yep, nothing on but his shirt and socks.

It was MacCready who broke the kiss. Nate was all ready to say some witty quip; something along the lines of ‘Well _someone’s_ feeling horny’, or perhaps ‘I’m getting the impression you want something’, but it wasn’t to be, because MacCready spoke first.

‘Eat me out?’

Nate was too stunned to even form a reply. He just nodded dumbly, and let MacCready guide him over to the bed. He was gently but forcefully pushed down into a lying position, and before he could do or say anything MacCready was swinging one leg over his head and sitting on his face.

God, it was good. The natural scent of MacCready’s body was enticing at the simplest of times, but in this position it was overwhelming; delicious. Nate let his tongue get to work, licking at his lover’s asshole like a famished beast. He let his hands caress up the legs either side of his face, over his hips, and massaging his cheeks. He felt compelled to lift one hand away and return it with a smack – MacCready moaned with sharp pleasure when he did so.

‘Fu- uh, that feels good,’ MacCready said from on top of him. Nate growled in response, and the vibrations caused his partner to shiver.

Nate’s dick was unbelievably hard, and begging for released from his pants. He regretted not insisting on undressing before getting onto the bed, but now instead tried to fumble blind with his belt.

‘Don’t you worry yourself big boy, I’ve got it,’ MacCready said soothingly, and Nate felt a pair of hands unclasp his belt and unzip his trousers some way. Finally, after feeling his trousers be pushed down a little, his cock sprang free triumphantly. ‘Good to see I’m not the only one in the mood to play,’ MacCready added.

Nate growled again, and tried to wiggle his hips a little so that his penis waved back and forth slightly, as a suggestion that some oral attention would be welcomed. Apparently the message didn’t go unnoticed – MacCready bent forward so as to lie flat on top of Nate, and after a moment’s pause, Nate felt the thrilling warmth of his lover’s tongue, breath and saliva on his aching penis. It felt so _good_ , and lacking a better way of expressing this, he gave MacCready another affectionate spank.

Nate felt his partner licking his dick like an ice pop, running his tongue over every inch and coating the thing with saliva, but he stopped short of fitting any of it into his mouth. If this was intended to tease and work him up, it was working – he growled again and tried to buck his hips, blindly searching for the hole to fuck.

MacCready must have noticed, because he said, ‘Sorry babe – I’m not lookin’ to give the blowjob of a lifetime here. I’m just getting you ready, for completely selfish reasons, because I won’t wait any longer than I have to. Speaking of which…’ he gave one last lick and a little kiss at the tip before rising off of Nick and spinning himself round, straddling Nick’s waist and looking him straight in the eyes. ‘I’ve been waiting for this all fuc- all afternoon.’

Nate panted, wiping the wet away from around his own mouth. His dick was pressing _hard_ against MacCready’s perineum, if he would just move a little further forward, it could slide right in –

Finally, MacCready did. He took Nate, almost immediately, to the hilt. ‘Oh…’ he said, his eyes closed and head thrown back in that sexy way that Nate loved to see. ‘Oh _yeah_.’

Nate could tell that MacCready wanted to completely take charge, so he let him. He made no effort to move, and instead let MacCready gently grind himself against his abdomen at his own pace. The friction of his tight, hot entrance against his cock felt amazing, and it was all he could do to stop himself from taking over and fucking his lover senseless.

He didn’t have to wait long, though. After a few more moments of exploration, of MacCready gently grinding forwards and back or pushing down flat to fill himself up as much as was possible, something changed. He stopped moving and opened his eyes, rubbing his hands over Nate’s well-toned chest. His gaze flicked upwards to meet Nate’s. A brief second of fierce, heated tension passed between them. Finally, MacCready bit his lip, and, maintaining eye contact, proceeded to fuck himself stupid on top of Nate.

The aging, rusty bedframe squeaked and groaned in protest underneath them as they fucked, clearly not having been used this way in an incredibly long time. MacCready, however, was making even more noise than the bed.

‘Oh God yeah… ah!’ He climaxed quite suddenly, spraying his come load over Nate underneath him. Nate wiped his stinging eye as their motions slowed to a stop.

‘Gah, give me some warning next time, won’t you?’ he commented, grinning. He then noticed MacCready’s still-hard dick before him. ‘Christ, how turned on are you?’

‘…Extremely,’ MacCready managed between pants. ‘I’ve been… thinking about it… all afternoon. Ever since… you made that joke… about spanking me… every time I… missed a shot. Had a hard on… basically since then…’

‘But, that was… that was _hours_ ago!’ Nate realised with horror. ‘The sun was still up.’

‘I know,’ MacCready grinned. ‘I’m not finished with you yet. Just give me a sec.’

MacCready struggled and pulled his shirt off, which up to this point he hadn’t bothered removing. He tossed it to the floor, and rubbed his hands down his burning, sweaty torso, all the while still sitting on Nate’s hard dick. He hadn’t gotten to come yet, and was still hoping for release.

‘Okay,’ MacCready said. ‘Ready. You’re gonna milk me at least twice more tonight, I can feel it,’ and he started slowly grinding again.

‘I’m not sure this guy’s bed can take it,’ Nate said with a laugh.

‘Then you can pull your finger out of your ass and build him a new one,’ MacCready said with a wicked grin. ‘Now shut up and fuck me.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is the first of what will be a series of short fics featuring this pairing. I dunno, I was replaying Fallout 4 recently and had forgotten how cute MacCready is - not to mention a 'bad boy', so there's lots of potential there...
> 
> Anyway, feel free to leave comments etc, would love to hear what you think! You can also follow me on twitter @FloatFill where I post updates and stuff. Cheers!


End file.
